Looking for a Husband
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: "Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih. Aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan seorang lelaki saat ini." Sama saja dengan, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih. Yang kubutuhkan calon suami." Kira-kira begitulah prinsip hidup seorang Sakura, gadis berusia 17 tahun. Satu hari dimulai dengan kejadian aneh di dalam kereta api yang merubah jalan pikiran dan hatinya / for SSFD dan ultah Sanny.


**Looking a Husband**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

**This fict is MINE (Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi)**

**For SasuSakuFanDay dan Ultah Sanny a.k.a Sanchi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo dan sebagainya.**

**Summary:**

**"Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih. Aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan seorang lelaki saat ini." Sama saja dengan****,**** "Aku tidak butuh kekasih. Yang kubutuhkan calon suami." Kira-kira begitulah prinsip hidup seorang Sakura, gadis berusia 17 tahun. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengajaknya berpacaran di dalam kereta api. Satu hari dimulai dengan kejadian aneh yang merubah jalan pikiran dan hatinya.**

**.**

**Don't ****LIKE****, don't**** READ**

**Enjoy this fict, Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Huft, kapan aku bisa dapat tempat duduk saat naik kereta?'

Batin dan pikirannya mendengus menghadapi kenyataan jika kereta merupakan sarana favorite di Konoha. Karena itu sangat wajar melihat pemandangan gerbong kereta yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bepergian entah kemana. Apalagi pada saat waktu-waktu sibuk begini.

Pagi hari, dimana semua orang mulai bergerak melakukan aktivitasnya. Sudah pasti hanya para penumpang yang berangkat dari stasiun awal pemberangkatan yang mendapatkan tempat duduk, sisanya berdesakan bahkan sulit mendapatkan pegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura yang kali ini beruntung mendapatkan pegangan pada tiang besi dekat pintu keluar gerbong, hanya dapat berpegangan erat seraya mendekap tas jinjingnya erat-erat. Pengumuman stasiun pemberhentian terdengar keras di dalam kereta. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika jumlah penumpang berkurang. Gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu masih tetap berdiri tegap sambil menunggu perhentian selanjutnya, stasiun yang paling dekat dengan sekolahnya. Konoha _High School_.

Ya, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis manis biasa yang baru saja memasuki kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

Sakura kini memandang ke sekitarnya, mencoba melihat siapa saja temannya yang berada di dekatnya. Namun, ketika manik_ emerald_nya melihat tepat di seberang sebelah kirinya, pada tiang besi yang sama persis dengan yang ia pegang, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa ia alihkan.

"Tampan," bisiknya kecil, bahkan sangat kecil hingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Sakura menatap wajah pemuda yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu untuk sekian lamanya, hingga pemuda itu yang asik memandang ke arah luar merasakan tatapan Sakura. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak merasa terusik, ia dapat mengetahui jenis tatapan itu bukanlah seperti layangan pandang para gadis biasanya. Lebih terasa lembut dan err... menyenangkan?

Pemuda itu menatap balik Sakura, iris kelamnya bertubrukan dengan iris hijau hutan tersebut. Menjeratnya agar tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Hingga Sakura tersadar kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Sedangkan pemuda itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit. Seringai senang terpasang pada wajah tampannya. Ia berhasil membuat seorang Haruno Sakura bersemu merah. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang didapatkan dari gadis manis itu walaupun sudah banyak pemuda di luar sana merayunya.

Kemudian pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan yang disadari Sakura jika pemuda itu berjalan menujunya. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang memegang tiang besi, telapak tangan besarnya menutupi, memperkuat pegangan tangan mereka pada tiang.

Sontak kedua bola mata Sakura melebar, ia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Rona merah secara bertahap menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Uchiha," desisnya.

"Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha," ucap pemuda pemilik rambut _raven_ itu membetulkan. Kemudian ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, sehingga wajah mereka hanya memiliki sedikit jarak.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja, Sakura?" tawarnya sambil terus menyeringai mendapati Sakura semakin memerah padam.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak _blushing_ berat jika Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sudah 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya tiba-tiba saja menembaknya?! Suara _baritone_ yang melantunkan ajakan berpacaran itu mengalun dengan keras di telinganya dan berputar-putar terus seperti kaset rusak di pikirannya. Apalagi aroma _after shave_ Sasuke yang merasuki indera penciumannya begitu memabukkannya di pagi hari ini.

Ohh... _Kami-sama_! Mimpi apa ia semalam?!

"A-a... I-itu." Sakura tergagap. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia tergagap seperti ini. Apalagi melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawabannya. Tapi Sakura kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Batinnya tersadar.

'Orang ini cuma menembakku. Dia cuma bilang tahu aku suka dia terus mengajak berpacaran. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bilang kalau suka sama aku 'kan?'

Ucapan itulah yang sontak terlintas di benaknya. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menghilangkan pesona_ onyx_ Sasuke yang masih menerjangnya.

Saat itu lah Sakura mendengar pengumuman jika ia telah sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Karena itu, Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan satu tangan dan menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di tangan satunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kukira kau tidak serius, Uchiha_-san_," serunya sambil berlari keluar dari gerbongnya dan secepat mungkin menuju sekolahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sempat tersentak kaget walau hanya sesaat.

Sasuke mendengus geli kemudian mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju sekolah mereka.

**-oOo-**

"Dasar, Bodoh!" Ino memukul kepala Sakura dengan buku tugasnya yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Ino, _Pig_! Sakit tahu!" Gerutu Sakura keras sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Buku tugas milik Ino itu tebalnya di atas rata-rata, jadi wajar saja jika kepala Sakura berdenyut tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan si Uchiha, heh?" Ino menggeram pelan, meminimalisir suara cemprengnya karena mereka berdua masih berada di kelas saat ini. Hanya saja tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Walau begitu gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengerti, bisa gawat kalau semua orang tau Sakura baru saja ditembak sang pangeran sekolah tapi malah menolaknya. Bisa jadi bahan gosip berat sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Ino masih menatap tak percaya pada Sakura yang masih saja tidak mau membuat status apapun pada setiap pemuda yang menembaknya. Jawabannya selalu sama. Seperti yang diucapkan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih. Aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan seorang lelaki saat ini."

Yap! Itu dia saudara-saudara!

Apa yang kalian pikir?

Sakura berpikir tidak perlu bantuan. Bantuan? Memangnya ia kira seorang pacar itu seperti seorang suami yang akan membantunya secara finansial, menunjang seluruh kebutuhan lahir batinnya seumur hidupnya?

Ck. Gadis manis Haruno itu benar-benar aneh.

Ino menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia mengerti sih jika Sakura tidak ingin berpacaran karena harus membantu ibunya mengurus keluarganya. Jadi, Sakura pikir, kalau namanya berpacaran itu harus siap menikah. Dan ia tidak yakin jika ada seseorang yang sanggup untuk menjalin komitmen serius di usia segini.

"Sakura, Manis..." Ino berdeham sesaat ketika Sakura memandangnya heran.

'Tch, pasti mau ngerayu lagi,' pikir Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sakura asal, kini ia lebih memilih membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang dibawa Ino.

"Kalau kau mau mendapatkan seorang suami. Kamu itu harus cari pacar dulu. Kan belum tentu kamu pacaran sekali terus langsung pas begitu aja buat diajak menikah. Kalau ternyata belum cocok kamu harus cari lagi. Nah, kalau bukan dari sekarang carinya terus mau nanti sudah tua baru cari gitu?" Ujar Ino panjang lebar seperti biasanya. Nasihat dari Ino itu sudah sangat dihapal Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ck! Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke itu bukan cuma tampan. Tapi juga kaya! Nah itu cocok untukmu! Siapa tahu ke depannya ia malah menjadi suamimu?" Ino berdecak kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura, "Lagipula, aku belum pernah tahu jika Sasuke suka asal menembak seorang gadis. Apalagi ia tahu namamu, Sakura!"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap balik wajah sangar Ino.

"Siapa sih di sekolah ini yang tidak kenal aku?" Tanya Sakura percaya diri, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memasang tampang polos namun mengejek.

Sontak saja Ino mendorong jidat lebar Sakura keras-keras dengan telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa merintih akibat ulah sahabatnya itu.

Memang sih, siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura? Gadis manis berusia 17 tahun kelas 2 Konoha _High_ _School_, status sebagai pelajar beasiswa dengan segudang prestasi yang mampu membuatnya belajar dengan tenang selama 10 tahun hidupnya belakangan ini. Dan terus diprediksi jika gadis itu akan meraih beasiswa kembali untuk jenjang kuliahnya.

Manis, pintar dan sulit ditaklukan. Itulah yang membuat Sakura terkenal, tidak peduli dengan keadaan keluarga Sakura yang sederhana. Bahkan gadis itu harus bekerja _part time_ untuk menambah keuangan keluarganya. Sungguh beruntung tidak ada kejadian _bully_ di sekolahnya hanya karena statusnya itu.

Sakura hanya merasa cukup senang dengan keadaannya saat ini. Walaupun tak ia pungkiri, jika Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sahabat dekatnya itu pun tahu. Makanya ia sungguh mengerti kalau Ino sampai marah-marah seperti itu.

"Kurasa dia tidak serius padaku, Ino."

"Tidak serius bagaimana? Sasuke itu tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Selalu menolak diajak berbicara oleh para gadis. Apalagi berpacaran. Nah, Kamu? Malah ditembak langsung."

"Sungguh, aku tidak yakin." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju, "Kalau dia memang benar suka dan serius padaku, nanti pasti dia akan datang lagi. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ino menghela napasnya pasrah, keras kepalanya Sakura memang sulit ditandingi.

"Ya, lihat saja. Terserah kamu lah."

**-oOo-**

Sakura dan Ino berjalan santai sembari mengobrol melewati lorong sekolah yang terbuka. Jalan ini memang sangat jarang dilewati jika tidak terlalu diperlukan. Kiri kanan mereka terhampar halaman rumput yang masing-masing menuju pada lapangan sekolah yang berbeda fungsinya. Ke arah kanan, dapat terlihat lapanganolahraga_ outdoor_ sekolah dan sebelah kiri terdapat gedung terpisah yang merupakan lapangan olahraga _indoor_.

Udara hari ini begitu sejuk menerpa kulit keduanya, membawa suasana nyaman untuk berlama-lama berada di luar ruangan dibanding harus menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam kelas yang membosankan. Jam pelajaran musik kelas mereka memang selesai satu jam lebih cepat karena sang guru mendadak ada urusan penting. Dan satu jam lagi juga mereka akan istirahat. Karena itu, Sakura dan Ino melakukan sedikit penjelajahan di sekolah mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"Itu." Jari telunjuk Ino mengarah ke arah kiri Sakura, bola matanya membesar kembali kemudian menyipit, memperjelas sosok yang berada di bawah naungan rindangnya pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Agak tersembunyi sebenarnya, namun jika dilihat baik-baik dari model rambut orang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," desis Sakura.

Ino tersenyum senang melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai bersemu merah. Perubahan wajah yang hanya terjadi jika satu nama itu dilontarkan. Karena itu Ino suka sekali menggoda Sakura hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Ino mendorong bahu Sakura pelan menuju arah Sasuke, langkah kaki Sakura bergerak tak beraturan bahkan hampir tersandung.

"Ino!"

"Sudah, sana-sana. Sepertinya ia tertidur, kali ini kau bisa melihatnya secara jelas dari dekat. _Live_ ini loh! Bukan lewat foto." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian memutar badannya berlari cepat meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tadinya ingin berteriak dan menyusul Ino kini diurungkannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sasuke yang terlihat masih seperti tertidur, berbaring beralaskan rumput dan kedua lengannya menyangga kepala.

'Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatnya sedekat ini secara langsung? Benar juga kata si Ino.'

Kini batin Sakura lah yang menang dibanding pikirannya yang ingin kabur.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah pemuda itu, berjongkok sambil tetap memandangi pahatan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Memang lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat," bisiknya lirih.

Ya, sesuai perkataan Ino tadi. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol atau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mereka juga berbeda kelas sejak kelas satu. Mereka sempat berbicara hanya pada saat mengikuti beberapa lomba yang diikuti bersama.

Setelah itu, Sakura hanya memandangi Sasuke dari jauh. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sasuke mengetahui pandangannya. Namun, sepintar-pintarnya ia bersembunyi. Toh, ketahuan juga akhirnya. Seperti saat di kereta tadi pagi.

Jari-jemari Sakura terasa gatal ingin sekali membelai rambut Sasuke yang bergerak nakal tertiup hembusan angin. Tangannya yang sudah sedikit terangkat di atas wajah Sasuke kini terhenti. Ia menelan salivanya, mengatur napasnya dan menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang semakin meningkat intensitasnya. Ia seperti pencuri yang ingin mengambil sebuah mahakarya agung.

Takut. Sangat takut.

Bagaimana jika ketahuan?

Tapi cuma sekarang kesempatannya jika ingin berhasil merasakan salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke!

Dengan segenap hatinya, ia beranikan tangannya bergerak kembali. Perlahan-lahan, jari-jemarinya menyentuh sedikit helaian rambut Sasuke. Ujung-ujung rambut itu menggelitik telapak tangan Sakura. Halus. Ia ingin merasakan lebih kembali, dengan mendorong tingkat keberaniannya sampai batas maksimal. Sakura berhasil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Benar-benar mengelusnya!

Sakura bernapas tertahan bahkan agak tersendat hingga beberapa saat ia masih berulang kali menghelus kepala pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya oleng. Tangan yang tadinya masih asik mengelus kini tertarik dan tergenggam erat oleh tangan lain. Membuat tubuh mungilnya seketika itu terjatuh di atas tubuh kekar pemuda yang semenjak tadi berbaring.

"Uchiha!" Pekik Sakura saat melihat wajah Sasuke persis di bawahnya. _Onyx_ pemuda itu berkilat senang, bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringaian.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sasuke, Manis."

"Ma-manis?" Tanya Sakura lagi-lagi tergagap. Ia merutuk dalam hati, wajahnya sudah memerah tak terkendali. Baru saja ia ingin mengalihkan wajahnya namun Sasuke sudah mengucapkan sesuatu duluan yang semakin memperparah keadaanya.

"Wajahmu yang memerah semakin terlihat manis. Aku suka melihatnya."

_Blush_!_ Blush_! _Blush_!

Secepat kilat Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke bergerak tak kalah gesit dengan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, bahkan kedua kakinya turut mengunci kaki Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tidak dapat berkutik.

"Sasuke!"

"Nah, begitu dong. Walau Sasuke-_kun _jauh lebih enak didengar sebenarnya," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Tadi pagi kau menghindari dan menolakku. Nyatanya sekarang malah kau duluan yang mendekatiku. Bahkan berani menyentuh." Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, memasang wajah penuh tanya namun sarat kemenangan.

"A-aa, itu. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Sakura, ia menggigit bibir mungilnya untuk meredam emosinya yang bercampur.

Kesal dan malu.

"Tidak akan mengulangi yang apa?"

"Hah?" Kini Sakura yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Tidak akan mengulangi untuk tidak menyentuhku? Atau untuk tidak menolakku?" _Emerald_ Sakura seketika melebar, "Yang mana?"

Sakura terdiam. Tangan kiri Sasuke berpindah dari punggung mungil Sakura menuju tengkuk gadis itu. Mendorongnya perlahan hingga hampir meniadakan jarak antara wajah mereka.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu."

Bibir tipis Sasuke sedikit bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura kala berucap, membuat gadis itu malah semakin tidak dapat berbicara. Sedikit tergelitik geli saat bibirnya merasakan sentuhan singkat dari bibir lawannya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Kau kira aku tidak tahu setiap kau menatapku? Asal kau tahu, setiap kali kau memalingkan wajah setelah menatapku. Itu berarti giliranku yang memperhatikan setiap tingkah lakumu."

"Apa?! Jadi kau menyadarinya?" Tanya Sakura terkesiap. Sungguh sangat malu. Bola matanya terasa sangat panas dan berair, hanya menunggu waktu untuk mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah gadis di atasnya kini melembutkan tatapannya, seringai di bibirnya terganti dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang melembut. Ia masih menahan isakan dan air matanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Membuat gadis manis itu melepaskan gigitannya, menanggapi bibir Sasuke yang menawan bibir bawahnya kemudian menghisapnya beberapa saat hingga Sakura melenguh.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan bibirmu disakiti oleh siapapun walaupun itu dirimu sendiri. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu."

Seiring pernyataan Sasuke, bibir mungil Sakura kembali ditawannya. Dengan perasaan bahagia dan terkejut, air mata Sakura mengalir turun. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sikap pasifnya kini mulai terganti. Ciuman Sasuke ditanggapinya dengan antusias. Setiap kecupan, hisapan dan lumatan yang mereka lakukan, semakin memperbesar gairah di antara keduanya. Erangan tertahan Sakura menghiasi di sela-sela percumbuan panas itu. Sasuke yang semakin menekan tengkuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri lebih menyukai meremas rambut Sasuke yang terkadang turun hingga ke bahu pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya bagian atas mereka yang bergerak, namun seluruh tubuh mereka saling bergerak menciptakan gesekan-gesekan kecil. Sensasi menempelnya kedua tubuh berbeda jenis itu mengakibatkan rangsangan lainnya. Insting dan hormon alami mereka lah yang tersadar dan bekerja lebih cepat. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini jemari Sasuke telah bermain mengelus seluruh tubuh Sakura yang dapat terjangkau. Hingga Sakura melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mendesah lebih keras.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher jenjang Sakura. Gadis manis itu hanya dapat memejamkan mata sambil meremas seragam Sasuke hingga kusut.

"Sasu~"

"Kau belum membalas pernyataanku, Manis," ucapnya di sela-sela cumbuannya. Beberapa bekas kemerahan kini tercipta, hasil karya Sasuke sebagai bukti kepemilikan.

"Aku... Ah~" Suara Sakura tertahan akibat lenguhannya. Ketika ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, menahan segala gejolak kenikmatan yang diberikan sang Uchiha bungsu, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat.

"Tidak! Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa!" seru Sakura, berusaha bangkit dari posisinya menjadi terduduk kembali di sebelah Sasuke. Menunduk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat terlintas alasannya tidak ingin memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini.

Hening melanda keduanya sesaat.

"Apa karena prinsipmu itu?" Sasuke duduk menghadap Sakura, meraih pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya. Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat sahabatmu itu menceramahimu."

Sakura mengeluh frustasi.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya seperti gadis matrealistis. Tapi, aku sendiri sekarang sibuk _part time_ di luar jam sekolah. Dapat dipastikan aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku nantinya. Daripada nanti orang itu kecewa, lebih baik aku fokus dengan kegiatanku sekarang. Lagipula yang kucari bukan sekedar kekasih..."

"Suami," potong Sasuke, "Kau mencari seorang calon suami bukan? Jadi nantinya kau bisa hidup tenang karena penghasilan dari suamimu dan juga bisa memenuhi permintaan orang itu setiap waktu karena kau bisa terus berada di sampingnya jika kalian benar-benar menikah."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari bawah poninya yang menutupi sebagian matanya karena menunduk. Anggukan kecil nan malu ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa," ucap Sasuke yakin. Ketegasan pada nada bicaranya membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hei! Kita ini masih sekolah. Lagipula masih lama juga kau baru bekerja. Bisa saja kau sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan kita dan memilih menyerah di tengah jalan."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik restoran tempatmu bekerja _part time_?"

"Keluarga Uchiha. Keluargamu."

"Nah, itu berarti aku telah menggajimu bukan? Aku telah menafkahimu secara tidak langsung."

"Itu sih bukan kamu, Sasuke! Itu kan milik keluargamu, bukan milikmu pribadi. Uang pendapatan restoran juga belum tentu masuk ke dalam dompetmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang telah menggajimu." Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka, menatap Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

"Restoran itu milikku pribadi. Modal awal memang meminjam kepada ayah. Tapi aku sudah berhasil mengembalikan pinjaman tersebut. Aku berhasil membangun dan mengelola sendiri sehingga mempunyai beberapa cabang di negara ini. Asal kau tahu, dari kecil aku sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara menjalankan bisnis. Nah, kurasa kau sudah sangat pintar untuk memahami maksud perkataanku ini bukan?" Tanya Sasuke, iris hitamnya berkilat nakal.

"Jadi..."

"Ya. Aku bahkan bisa menikahimu sekarang jika kau mau. Bagaimana?"

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas, senyuman manis ia berikan untuk Sasuke. Tak lama, tawa kecil mengalun dari gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kita harus lulus sekolah dulu." Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Aku rubah pertanyaanku sekarang. Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi calon istriku?"

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ciuman lembut menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sakura yakin Sasuke memang calon suaminya. Tidak perlu ia berganti-ganti pacar seperti kata Ino. Ia hanya perlu merasakannya sekali dan akan berakhir dengan hidup bersama pada waktunya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**OWARI**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAPPY SASUSAKUFANDAY (SSFD)

SELAMAT ULTAH SANCHI...! Maaf telat request dari kamu. Nah, maaf juga kalau isinya ga sesuai harapan. Itu bukan pertunangan jadinya, hehe. Malah langsung rencana nikah gitu. Hahaha.

Tadinya ga tau bisa selesai apa nggak pas hari ini. Eh, tadi pagi setelah ngliah Fb yang banyak ngucapin happy SSFD akhirnya jari-jari cha tergerak deh ngetik kilat di hape. Jadi maaf kalau ga bisa diedit lagi ya!

Dan, ini lah hasilnyaaaaa...!

Moga suka ya semuanya...

Sampai ketemu lagi di FanFict lainnya...

.

Cilacap, 20 februari 2014

.

Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi


End file.
